Secrets Unravelled
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some are good, and some are bad. Some secrets are kept because they're meant to protect you, but they may end up hurting you in the end. Someone in the family is keeping a secret. Who is it? What's the secret? More importantly, why are they keeping it?
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS.**

 **Prologue**

We all have secrets. Every one of us. Those secrets are meant to be kept. Or are they? We tell our friends our secrets and make them swear not to tell. Well… some secrets _should_ be told. For various reasons. The main reason is to _protect._ The secrets that protect you, may in fact, end up hurting you instead. So, why have secrets then? Easy. Because we want to and sometimes have to. The secrets may end up tearing you apart, but is it worth it in the end?


	2. A Husband and Father's Secret

**I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS.**

 **A Husband and Father's Secret**

"Donald!"

Donald ran up the stairs when he heard his wife. "Tasha!" He appeared in his and Tasha's doorway. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He walked into the room. "You don't look too good."

"I don't feel too good either."

"Aw, honey." He went over and felt her head. "You do feel warm."

"It's mainly my stomach. I'm nauseous and having bad cramps." Donald's face paled and she noticed the shocked look on his face. "Donald, don't worry. I'm not pregnant."

"Phew. That's a relief." Tasha raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we only had sex once, and we used protection, and you said you're on the pill, and– and–"

"Relax, Donald. I would _tell_ you if I was pregnant."

"That's great, because..." He laid down beside her and said, "you had me freaked out for a minute there."

They both chuckled. "Very funny." She put a hand on his chest. He leaned in and kissed her. He kissed and nipped at her neck. He continued kissing her as he slipped his hands under her shirt, working on unlatching her bra. She said in between kisses, "Donald. Donald, stop. Donald... Stop." She removed his hands from under her shirt and held his wrists. "Stop it. No sex. I don't," she said as she shoved him back, "want to."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, Donald." He sat on the bed. "I just don't wanna do it when I have my period. That's all."

Donald put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I get it. I won't pressure you about that anymore."

"Oh, I'll do it any other time. Just not when I have my period."

"All right. I guess I can live with that." His arm suddenly twitched.

"What's wrong with your arm, Donald?"

"Um… Uh… It just fell asleep." He hit it on the bed a few times.

"Oh, okay."

"I gotta go. I'll check on you later."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek.

Donald went downstairs and Leo stopped him. "Big D, I gotta ask you–"

"Not now. I gotta go." Donald headed to the lab. When in the lab, Donald went to his work station. He turned around when he felt someone breathing down his neck. "Leo!"

Leo waved. "Hi!"

"What do you want?"

"I just want to spend time with my daddy." He hugged Donald.

Donald hugged back. "Aww. That's so sweet." He let go and pointed to the elevator. "Get out!"

"Why? Can't I just–?"

"No!"

"But I–"

"No!"

"I'd just like to–"

"And no! Out!"

"But Big D–"

"Nope, nope, nope. Out, out, out, out."

"Big D, what's so important that you're kicking me out? I'm your Mission Specialist."

"Yeah." He patted Leo's shoulder. "Kind of killing it, buddy." Leo just glared at him. "Anyway, if you _must know_ , I'm working on very important chip updates."

"But I saw you work on chip updates before."

"They're _critical_ updates. Now, out!"

"All right, all right. Yeesh." Leo turned around and muttered to himself before leaving, "Someone's cranky."

Donald rolled his eyes. He went over to his cyber desk and pulled up something. He said to himself, "I just hope the kids don't find out."

 **Donald has a secret. What do you think it is?**


	3. Sink or Swim - Alternatives

**I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS**

 **Sink or Swim - Alternatives**

Chase was under the influence of the Triton App—meaning that Douglas was controlling him. He cornered Leo between some crates and lifted a crate up with his molecularkinesis. It was floating above Leo's head. Emily was so conflicted, that she didn't know what to do. She did the first thing she could think of. She pushed Leo out of the way so that _she_ was under the crate instead. It was now floating above _her_ head. Donald exclaimed, "No! Chase, don't drop it! Listen to me, the Triton App only controls your bionics, not your human side. You have to fight it."

Emily tried. "Remember me, Chase? Remember when we first met? Our first day at school? When we snuck out to Mikayla's party? Daddy found out and we got in trouble, but it was worth it. Oh! When we were pranking Adam and ended up pranking Leo instead?" She took out her phone and opened a picture. She, Adam, Leo and Chase were in the lab. The order was Adam, Leo, Chase and her. Leo was covered in milk. They had their hands on each other's shoulders and were smiling. She had one hand on Chase's shoulder and the other on her hip. She showed the picture to him. "You gotta remember, Chase!" Chase lowered the crate and Emily was about to get crushed.

"Donald, do something!" Tasha shouted at her husband.

He was conflicted on what to do and debated on doing it, but he had to. To save his daughter… and his family. He put his hand out and tried to get the box from Chase. Chase turned around and noticed Donald trying to get control of the box. Chase's grip loosened. Donald closed his eyes tight, because it wasn't easy to do. After all, he was a _beginner._ He felt like the energy was being drained from him. Emily and Leo watched in shock and amazement as Chase and Donald fought over control of the box. Chase was having a hard time and lost control. His grip finally loosened. The crate was about to fall on Emily, but Donald kept levitating it. Emily saw Chase's eyes turn from green back to their original brown color. He collapsed and Donald threw the box to the side and it broke. Tasha, Emily and Leo glared at him. "Uh oh." He knew he was in trouble and that he had some explaining to do.

"What… was that, Donald?"

"Uh…"

"Big D, are you… bionic?"

"I–"

Chase groaned and got up. "What happened? My head is killing me."

Leo said, "It was Douglas' Triton App."

Bree sped toward Chase. "Bree? What's wrong with your eyes?"

After Chase took over their bionics to defeat the Triton App, Adam and Bree collapsed. They came to in a few minutes. They both groaned. Bree held her head and said, "Aw, man. What happened? Why does my head hurt?"

Adam replied, "Oh, sorry. I accidentally kicked you in the head." Bree smacked his arm. "Ow! Geez, Bree. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were next to me." She rolled her eyes.

Tasha, Emily and Leo were looking at Donald, who was still at his place on the floor. Bree asked as she stood up, "What's going on? Why are you looking at Mr. Davenport like that?"

Chase asked Bree, "Looking at Mr. Davenport like what?"

"Well, they're giving him a cold, hard glare."

"And this's new because?"

"Good point."

Adam said, "Wow. Mr. Davenport finally did something bad. What'd you do, Mr. Davenport?"

Donald pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them. Leo said, "Big D… is bionic."

"What?" the three teens asked together.

"It's true."

Chase said, "Leo, that's impossible."

Bree said, "Yeah. I mean, if Mr. Davenport _was_ bionic, wouldn't he tell us?"

Emily walked up to them. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. Daddy's bionic. He levitated the box. He _saved_ us. He _is_ bionic."

Bree crossed her arms and walked up to Emily. "Okay. If Mr. Davenport's bionic," Bree said the next thing in Emily's face, "then why don't we just ask him?" Emily nodded. "Mr. Davenport, is Emily telling the truth?"

"I– I–" A tear slipped from his eye and he wiped it away with his sleeve. In case you haven't noticed, Donald does _not_ like interrogations.

Tasha put a hand on Donald's shoulder. "Donald?"

Donald looked at her and sighed. He stood up. "Okay! Okay!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "I'm bionic, all right?! I… am… bionic!"

"Wait, what?" asked Bree. Donald nodded. "So Emily and Leo are telling the truth?"

"Y-Yes."

"What? You're _really_ bionic?" asked Chase.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I–"

Adam asked, "So, we have a bionic dad now? Awesome!"

"Yeah. I agree, Daddy. This is awesome!"

"I can't believe it, Big D! You're bionic!"

Tasha rubbed Donald's back. "I'm not sure of what to make of this, Donald, but I guess I just have to get used to it. A bionic husband... Wow."

Bree asked, "When did you become bionic?"

"After the battle with Krane and I rescued Leo and Tasha. I figured I'd make myself a chip and become bionic."

"Why? You don't trust us? We're not good enough?!"

"Chase, it's not that. I just–"

"Just what? You never told us you were bionic. You obviously don't trust us."

Bree said, "Chase, that's not fair."

"What's not fair?! That he never told us?!"

"He probably had a good reason to."

"Really, Bree?! Really?! He never told us about our hidden abilities, he never told us about Douglas and how he's our real father, and now this?! Not telling us he's bionic?! He's been lying to us our entire life, Bree!" He looked at Donald. "Why should we believe a word he says?" He walked toward the other room, but turned around and said, "We shouldn't trust him anymore." He stormed out.

"Chase!" yelled Donald.

"So, Big D, what are your abilities?"

"I'll tell you when I come back." He walked off to the lab.

He entered the lab and saw Chase sitting in a chair by the cyber desk. "Chase, we need to talk."

"Why?" Chase stood up.

"Because I need you to know _why_ I kept this from you guys."

"You know what? No! I don't wanna hear it! Why bother?!"

"Chase."

Chase walked to the other side of the lab and crossed his arms. He said childishly, "You can't get me, 'cause you're way over there, and I'm way–" Donald sped toward Chase and grabbed his arm. "Darn it. Super speed." Donald rolled his eyes. "Get off of me!"

"Chase, we need to talk."

"I said get off of me!"

Chase almost got into a fist fight with Donald, but Donald grabbed his wrists. "Chase, please. Just hear me out." He let go of Chase's wrists.

"Why should I listen to you ever again?! You lied to us basically our entire lives!"

"I only did it to protect you guys. I love you. You know that, right?"

"If you loved us, you wouldn't keep this from us!"

"Chase." Donald sighed. "I'm sorry, Chase. I'm sorry I kept this from you guys. I just–"

Chase just ran into Donald's arms. He wrapped his arms around Chase. "I'm sorry, Mr. Davenport. I _know_ you did this to protect us. I was just mad."

"It's okay, Chase."

"No… It's not. And the whole 'Douglas being our real father', I went too far."

"Chase, it's okay. I'm fine. I might've been a little hurt by that comment—it _did_ sting—but I'm fine now."

"Well, _I'm_ not. I hurt you."

"Chase, I'm not hurt. I'm fine. I know you didn't mean it. I'm just sorry I kept this from you guys."

"It's okay. I'm just glad we patched things up."

"Me too." They both hugged and Donald rubbed Chase's back. "Come on. Let's go upstairs. I wanna show you guys my abilities."

"Besides molecularkinesis and super speed?"

Donald chuckled. "Yes." They went upstairs.

"Mr. Davenport, I'm kind of excited to see your abilities," said Chase.

"Kind of?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't expect a person like _you_ to have bionics."

"Excuse me?"

Chase chuckled nervously and changed what he said. "I mean… Yay! You're bionic." Donald ruffled Chase's hair.

Adam, Bree, Leo, Emily and Tasha were on the couch and Chase was in the red wing chair. "All right, Big D. Show us your bionics. Show us what you're made of."

"Okay." He spotted a pizza box on the table. "Leo, toss that pizza box in the air."

"All right." He did so and Donald shot at it with his heat vision.

"Hey!" Adam stood up and walked toward Donald. "Sweet ability, dude!" He high-fived Donald.

Bree said, "Adam, it's your ability too."

"Yeah... You stole my ability!"

"Adam! Let him finish." He sat back down when Bree said that.

"So, Big D, what else can you do?"

"Well, I have molecularkinesis, super speed, heat vision, invisibility–"

Bree asked, "Wait, you can turn invisible?" Donald nodded. "Wow. I been wanting that ability." She slumped back against the couch and crossed her arms. "Lucky."

"I can geo leap."

Leo asked, "Geo leap? What's that?"

"Where you can molecularly transfer yourself from one place to another just by thinking about it."

"Cool!"

"Isn't this neat? Now I can help you guys out on missions."

Bree said, "Yeah."

Adam said, "Neat."

Chase said, "Come on guys. Give him a chance."

Bree said, "Uh, excuse me. Aren't _you_ the one who kept _complaining_ about him being bionic?"

"Yes... but I realized my mistake."

"And by 'realizing his mistake', he means we talked about it and he's okay with it."

"Really?" asked Bree. "Well, Chase, maybe it's time for you to admit that you're not perfect."

"Hey, if it were you, you'd probably do the same thing."

"Yes, I probably would, but I wouldn't rip him apart like you did."

"Hey! I was just being defensive and–"

"A judgmental person?"

"Well, I– You see– Bree, I– You're right! I was judgmental... and I'm sorry." He turned to Donald. "I'm sorry, Mr. Davenport."

"It's okay, Chase."

"I guess I just gotta get used to another bionic person with us."

"That's the spirit, Chase."

Donald put a hand on Chase's shoulder and said, "See, Chase? Everyone deserves a chance to he heard out, and I promise you, this'll work out fine."

"If you say so." Chase was body slammed on the couch by Adam and everyone tackled him. He laughed and said, "I love my crazy family."

 **Ohh... Donald's truth comes out! What's gonna happen now? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
